


Una promessa

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/wolfstar_ita/32587.html">"Tutte quelle facce giovani, congelate nel tempo; tutti ragazzi convinti che il tempo farà eccezione soltanto per loro, che soltanto loro avranno sempre quattordici anni..." (La scuola dei desideri - J. Harris)</a></p><p>Minerva McGonagall si sentiva sempre osservata, quando varcava la soglia dell’ufficio del preside: vi aveva visto Dumbledore per così tanti anni, che le sembrava di aver usurpato qualcosa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una promessa

Minerva McGonagall si sentiva sempre osservata, quando varcava la soglia dell’ufficio del preside: vi aveva visto Dumbledore per così tanti anni, che le sembrava di aver usurpato qualcosa; o forse la sensazione era data dalle innumerevoli foto che aveva trovato in un cassetto disordinato, scatti di studenti al loro ultimo anno ad Hogwarts. Chissà cosa pensava Albus mentre le guardava, si era chiesta.  
Poi aveva iniziato a riconoscere alcuni volti e lo aveva capito: guardava quei ragazzi alle porte della vita e riepilogava cosa ne era stato di loro; c’era chi si era sposato e aveva avuto dei figli, chi era rimasto solo, chi aveva messo il lavoro davanti a tutto, chi si era votato alle arti oscure, chi non c’era più. Un’unica foto la raffigurava con un ristretto gruppo di ragazzi: ricordava ancora scandalizzata quel giorno di fine maggio, quando Potter e Black erano piombati davanti a loro, implorandoli di avere una foto.  
_Affinché almeno questo mi rimanga dell’imperituro e inascoltato amore che ho nutrito negli anni per lei, professoressa!_ , aveva avuto il coraggio di aggiungere Sirius, fissandola con spaventosi occhi scintillanti.  
Le sei figurine della foto si muovevano illuminate da una luce quasi estiva, Pettigrew e Lupin ai lati dello spaventoso quartetto al centro, in cui Dumbledore rideva beato di Potter che giaceva in ginocchio davanti a lui, una mano sul cuore e l’altra a stringere la sua come in un’appassionata dichiarazione, e lei, Minerva, troppo sconvolta per riuscire a liberarsi da Black, che la fissava in posa identica a quella del suo diabolico compare.  
Era tutto così vivo, così caotico, così trasudante di felicità – perché Pettigrew e Lupin, pur non partecipando attivamente a quello spaventoso attacco alla loro autorità, ridevano… pensare com’era finita era troppo doloroso, si disse, passandosi le dita sulla fronte, spianando delicatamente qualche ruga. Lo sguardo le cadde di nuovo su quei visi adolescenti, sulla soglia dell’età adulta, sulla risata aperta di Potter e il ghigno teatrale di Black: incarnavano l’eterno mito della giovinezza indomabile, quel qualcosa di così integro e granitico da far pensare, persino ad un’insegnante, che forse, per una volta, il tempo avrebbe lasciato perdere, e concesso loro di rimanere eternamente ragazzi, eternamente sulla linea di partenza per un futuro immenso, dispiegato docilmente davanti a due menti brillanti e due animi impavidi.  
E, in un certo senso, era andata così: James era stato ucciso pochi anni più tardi, e Minerva poteva giurare di aver visto a malapena scalfita la sua aria da ragazzo l’ultima volta che si erano incontrati; per Sirius le cose erano state identiche, ma più dolorose: il tempo nella sua mente e nel suo animo si era fermato ai vent’anni, all’irruenza dell’adolescenza, alla convinzione di avere il mondo in pugno, ma perché Azkaban, con la sua coltre di tormento, lo aveva reso possibile. Lo aveva imprigionato così strettamente che quei tredici anni non erano passati che sul suo corpo, lasciando intatto ciò che vi era dentro.  
Per Peter era stato diverso, invece: aveva iniziato a cogliere i segni già dai colloqui di orientamento del settimo anno, e poi via via aveva scorto le ombre, anche se mai avrebbe pensato che lo avrebbero condotto così in là, così distante dal ragazzo timido e paffuto che, nella foto, rideva imbarazzato, ammirato dalla temerarietà dei suoi amici, divertito da essa, ma troppo,  _troppo_ diverso per pensare anche soltanto di imitarli.  
E per Lupin, forse, era stato peggio che per tutti gli altri; sin dal primo giorno di scuola aveva avuto davanti un ragazzino ossuto, un’educazione levigata dal carattere gentile e schivo: per lui non c’era mai stata la dorata età in cui ci si crede invincibili: come fosse facile essere schiacciati dalla sorte lo aveva imparato troppo presto, e questo gli aveva sempre dato l’aria da ragazzino rivestito troppo presto dai panni di uomo; non aveva subito la visione delle proprie illusioni che crollano, peggio: non le aveva mai avute e aveva assistito alla fine di quelle di coloro che amava di più. Uno alla volta i suoi amici se n’erano andati, lasciandolo solo con un fardello di disillusioni e dolore che andavano ad aggiungere una spolverata di grigio sul suo viso, come calcinacci di un muro che si sgretola.  
Eppure, la prima volta che era tornata lì dopo la grande battaglia in cui Voldemort era caduto, Dumbledore le aveva accennato qualcosa: che Harry li aveva visti e poi aveva ridacchiato  _Sempre gli stessi, li ricordi Minerva? Come quell’ultimo giorno di scuola. Alla fine sono stati più testardi anche del tempo_.  
Avrebbe voluto domandare a Potter, ma aveva capito che quello era stato un momento troppo intimo, troppo fragile, di cui difficilmente l’avrebbe messa a parte; era una donna pratica, solida, che confidava tutta se stessa in ciò che poteva dominare con la magia e la ragione, perciò non era tipo da soffermarsi sul  _dopo_ , o interrogarsi sulla sorte di chi aveva varcato quella Porta.  
Eppure sapere che, di là, dietro le Quinte del mondo, quei tre ragazzi della foto si erano ritrovati, saldi nella loro scintillante giovinezza, le concesse una meravigliosa e fugace promessa di eternità.


End file.
